


[Fanmix] You're a Matter of Urgency

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandom Big Bang 2013, Fanmix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix created by knight_tracer for the podfic of You're a Matter of Urgency read by argentum_lupine. Created for Bandom Big Bang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] You're a Matter of Urgency

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] You're a Matter of Urgency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883646) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



> I took inspiration from argentum_lupine's awesome reading! The podfic gave my a lot of feelings, so finding the music to match them was a lot of fun.

[Download](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/Mix.zip)

Track listing:

Cherub Rock - Smashing Pumpkins  
Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want - The Smiths  
Be Yourself - Audioslave  
Letting the Cables Sleep - Bush  
Ghosts - Laura Marling  
Fever - Cramps  
Has to be Said - Poesi  
Personal Jesus - Depeche Mode  
Protect me from what I want - Placebo  
#1 Crush - Garbage  
This Charming Man - The Smiths  
Ready for Love - Bad Company  
Currents - Eisley  
Your Belly in my Arms - The Felice Brothers  
Future Starts Slow - The Kills  
Enjoy the Silence - Lacuna Coil  
All Right Now - Free


End file.
